Angels also dissapear
by Okami Moony
Summary: La noche antes de la boda de Bella, Carlisle la hace una visita por última vez... Mini One-Shot


**Tachán!! Buscando en por carpetas perdidas encontré el 2º fic que escribí; ni me acordaba de él xD La fecha del documento dice que es de Diciembre, así que no ha pasado tanto tiempo... o.o  
Ni siquiera sé pa que le pongo, porque no es que me guste mucho y no me apetece modificarlo... así que sed buenos y tened compasión... que los 2º fic que escribimos en nuestras vidas no suelen ser para tirar cohetes xP**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Eran las 3 o las 4 de la mañana. Me revolví en la cama, inquieta. Soñaba cosas extrañas y me despertaba cada tres cuartos de hora más o menos. Estaba nerviosa porque dentro de tan solo unas horas iba a estar _casada_, y era una idea a la que aún no podía acostumbrarme.

Me puse de lado e instintivamente estiré el brazo para rodear la cintura de Edward. De inmediato caí en la cuenta de que se había ido de caza con Emmett y Jasper. Pero a mi lado había alguien y, aún sabiendo que no era Edward, abrí los ojos de golpe ante la familiaridad de aquel contacto helado.

–Lo siento, te he despertado –dijo una voz suave a mi lado. Sí, yo estaba en lo cierto. Era _él_.

–Carlisle… –susurré. Me incorporé un poco sobre la cama y pude ver su figura por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Me incliné para besarle suavemente en los labios. Me devolvió el beso, aunque vaciló un poco. Al cabo de unos segundos, se separó de mi boca y me acurrucó en su regazo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

–No quería despertarte, solo quería estar contigo –me explicó. Normalmente, en las noches que pasábamos juntos en secreto él se mostraba más alegre, pero hoy su voz reflejaba dolor. Decidí ignorarlo.

–No me malinterpretes, pero ¿cómo es que estás aquí? –le pregunté mientras me abrazaba más a él.

Carlisle suspiró.

–Esta es la última noche que voy a poder estar contigo, y necesitaba despedirme de ti –dijo con esa voz triste.

Sentí que me quedaba sin respiración y le miré a los ojos.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?

Carlisle me acarició la mejilla.

–Esta es la última noche que tenemos para estar juntos. No quería perder la oportunidad de decirte todo lo que te tengo que decir.

–Carlisle, por favor, no me vuelvas a decir eso. No vuelvas a decir que esta es nuestra última noche.

Se quedó mirándome unos segundos y se sentó, poniéndome frente a él. Me cogió las manos.

–Bella, mañana te casas con mi hi… con Edward. Y yo no quiero interferir más en tu vida.

Entonces caí en lo que quería decir con eso. Estaba diciéndome que dejáramos de vernos, que dejáramos de amarnos...

–¿Interferir? –me enfadé un poco–. Desde que estamos juntos he sido más feliz de lo que nunca lo he sido.

Carlisle suspiró y bajó la mirada.

–Yo también, Bella, y ese es precisamente el problema. Quiero que seas feliz, pero con Edward. Y yo debo hacer lo mismo con Esme. No está bien lo que estamos haciendo.

–¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? –le pregunté con voz entrecortada. Sentí que los ojos se me empezaban a humedecer. Carlisle me miró a los ojos y se le enterneció la mirada.

–Bella… mi Isabella –susurró. Él era el único capaz de llamarme Isabella sin que me mosqueara. Se puso de rodillas y me abrazó. Le rodeé el cuello con las manos mientras aspiraba en su cuello, intentando memorizar su aroma.

–Nunca me podría arrepentir de eso, mi vida –continuó–. Nunca. Y me gustaría que todo fuese igual que en estos últimos 4 meses en los que te he estado amando.

–Entonces no me dejes –murmuré mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis mejillas.

–No, no llores –me limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar y luego apoyó su frente en la mía–. Y no te estoy dejando, mi amor. Solo estoy haciendo lo que creo que será mejor para los dos.

–Pues quédate conmigo –susurré.

Él suspiró de nuevo.

–Bella…

Le interrumpí con un beso. Me recosté y enredé una mano en su rubio cabello y con la otra tiré de su camisa para que quedase encima de mí. Pude oír un gemido en el interior de su garganta.

–Yo debería irme ahora –susurró con voz dolida. Pero no pensaba dejarle marchar y le ignoré besándole más profundamente. Me devolvió el beso, pero no como otras veces. Este se parecía más bien a una despedida. Las lágrimas siguieron escapándose de mis ojos mientras recordaba las otras noches que pasamos juntos y la primera vez que nos entregamos.

Le besé más apasionadamente y le desabroché la camisa. Pensé que me detendría en cuanto me agarró las manos, pero no lo hizo; si no que las dirigió a su pecho mientras su boca se deslizó hasta mi cuello. Luego empezó a acariciarme la cintura por debajo de mi camiseta. Jadeé un poco. Susurré su nombre e intenté desabrocharle el botón del pantalón. _Sólo una vez más..._

Pero entonces, noté cómo todo su cuerpo se tensó y me asusté un poco porque sabía qué le rondaba por la cabeza.

–Perdóname, Bella, pero no puedo –se apartó de mí y yo intenté volver a atraerle a besarle con la esperanza de que se rindiera, pero me inmovilizó las manos en mis costados.

–Carlisle, por favor… –le imploré.

Me cortó poniendo dos dedos sobre mis labios y luego me besó la frente.

–Te deseo, Bella. Pero hacer eso sólo nos ocasionaría más daño a los dos. Lo siento.

Se puso en pie y se abrochó la camisa. Quise detenerle. Quería que el tiempo se detuviese y que retrocediésemos hasta cuando éramos felices juntos, a escondidas pero sin miedo. Simplemente felices.

–No… por favor Carlisle, no te vayas… –dije inútilmente mientras yo también me ponía de pie.

Me abrazó y volvió a besarme en la frente de nuevo.

–Siempre te amaré –susurró con sus labios contra mi frente–. Nunca me olvides, por favor.

Incapaz de decir nada, le besé por última vez con lágrimas aún en mis ojos. Nunca podría olvidarle… nunca podría olvidar al ángel que consiguió hacerme tan feliz. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaron en un último beso. Luego, Carlisle se separó de mí y me sentó en la cama antes de dirigirse a la pared de la ventana.

–Te quiero –conseguí decirle con voz entrecortada por el llanto.

–Sé muy feliz, mi amor –susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Y entonces, sin apenas darme cuenta, desapareció por mi ventana.

Se había ido.

* * *

**[Mi mente enferma me dice que entre Carlisle y Bella no hubo solo una relación familiar... Ni tampoco entre Carlisle y Edward, que lo sé yo. Algún día Meyer confesará la relación que tuvieron Carlisle y Edward cuando estaban solos =D]**

**Acepto reviews bomba si es necesario ^^ (Prometo que voy a escribir otro Carlisle/Bella mejor que este ;P)  
**


End file.
